From Best Friends to Soul Mates
by Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannabe
Summary: What if Ed didn’t die and got his body back. What would happened between Winry and him? First part of a 4part series…Pairings: EdxWinry… no other ones.. At the moment.
1. Coming Home

**Title**: Best friends, or Soul Mates.

**Summary**: What if Ed didn't die and got his body back. What would happened between Winry and him? First part of a 4-part series…Pairings: EdxWinry… no other ones.. At the moment.

**Disclaimer**: if I did own the show it would have had no plot so be thankful I don't.

**Best Friends, of Soul Mates:**

**Chapter 1: Coming Home**

It was an ordinary day in Risemboul. Winry Rockbell was busily clinking away at her mechanics. But her mind wasn't on her work. Her best friend was coming home today. Her best friend that had almost **died** a couple months ago. Edward Elric was the military's youngest alchemist and hero. After uncovering the secrets of Furor Bradley and the secrets of the homunculus, Ed became a hero. He was offered a huge house and a crap load of money but he turned it down. Well not the crap load of money but the house. He turned it down to live in his home town.

Of course his brother, Alphonse, had had some say in this. Alphonse had wanted to move back to Risemboul and live with Panako and Winry so Ed had turned down the house. Ed would do anything for Al. He had nearly sacrificed his own life before they found out that there was another way to get Al's body back.

A knock on her door brought Winry out of her daze. She shook her head trying to get her mind back on her work. Pinako came in and looked at her strangely. Winry had been hiding out in her workshop since she found out that Ed and Al were coming home. Her grandmother was getting worried about her because she wasn't eating much.

"Winry?" Pinako asked softly. "Winry you need to eat."

" I'm not hungry." Winry replied stubbornly.

"Fine." Pinako said shortly. " Be a stubborn ass and don't eat. I don't care. But Ed and Al will be here in an hour. Maybe they'll get you to eat." she said that last part quietly, so Winry wouldn't hear. But she didn't. She just went on tinkering with her automail. But she stopped when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She turned around and there he was. No automail just that cocky grin and those brilliant gold eyes. He looked at her with those eyes and her heart melted. As if sensing they needed to be alone Pinako left the room. He looked at her again and her heart melted. He inclined his head toward her and said one word.

"Hey." Even though it was foolish and crazy, and only one word, her heart was his.

* * *

Ok well here it is. I don't think I like it that much. Well no I do. It was longer than I expected. Its more of an intro than a chapter but u know. Well hope u liked it. Plz review and remember its my first fan fic. HAVE MERCY! Ill update once I see how u guys like it. O and if u could tell me how to spell pinakos name I would appreciate it. 

Signed a very nervous other.

Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannabe


	2. Coming Home part II

**From Best Friends to Soul Mates**

**CHAPTER 2: Coming Home part II**

**Disclaimer: **Dudes im gonna tell u one last time… I DO NOT OWN FMA! Or anything else for that matter…im broke.

Anyways thank u to all my reviewers: C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only…thnx im really glad u liked it./ i-love-ed-and-cheese… hehe were going to be trading reviews back and forth now…lol /acegirl195 here's ur update. /DeadlyNightShade90 im glad ur interested. That's the effect I was hopping for. / Shadow-Kunoichi-Yumi thnx for the review./ ihrtinu : thnx for the review im glad I can help u with ur boredumness. …. And last but not least. My best friend and the one who got me hooked on here…sexy auto mail mechanic 101 : thnx for the review "girlfriend." ok thnx all luv ya… u keep this story goin!

Now on with the story…

Winry stood there staring at the blonde in front of her. He had grown. She had to give the guy props for that. He had always been so short. His hair was the same stunning gold. But he had decided to drop the braid and go for a ponytail look instead. His clothes were different too. He had abandoned his tight pants for dark denim shorts that went down to his knees and, and a bright red shirt with an alchemy logo stitched on it. The most obvious change was the lack of auto mail in place of his right arm and left leg. The auto mail she had designed and put together herself. But despite all the appearance changes she new it was him. Just by that cocky smile and the way those golden eyes looked at her with a mocking tone, she knew. It was just the same old Ed. Even though he was 20 years old, she knew it was the same Ed.

While Winry was taking in Ed's new look, Ed was surveying the feisty blonde as well. She had changed a lot since he had last seen her. It was amazing what 2 months did to a guy. All he had been able to think about was her and now she was standing there. She had abandoned the small sports bra and a mechanics suit for a halter top and jean cutoffs. She was twenty years old but still had the same, young look that youth brought and a lot of people lost. Her hair was pulled back and had streaks of brown scattered throughout the tawny strands. One of those strands had fallen in her face and his fingers ached to tuck it back behind her eye. Her brilliant blue eyes sparkled with excitement, wonder, and something else he couldn't identify. He tried to get another look but it disappeared as fast as it came.

He finally broke the silence, " Are you just going to sit there staring at me, or are you going to say something?"

She shocked them both by leaping onto him and giving him a fierce hug. " Oh man, I've missed you so much." He grasped onto her waist out of peer instinct, afraid she might fall and spun her around. She squealed and grabbed on tighter. When he finally set her down her face was glowing and her eyes were glazed over with excitement. He was grinning like a child, his eyes locked on hers. She grinned back and asked, " How's the new arm feel?" He blinked at her in surprise then realized what she meant.

" Huh? Oh, that. Ya well it feels alright. Kinda hard to get used to though. I had the auto mail for so long." She giggled and he looked sharply at her. " What? What is so funny." She just shook her head and her giggles turned into bubbles of laughter. He stood there glaring at her until she was able to talk again. She wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head again. " Winry will you please tell me what the hell is so funny?"

" It's just the look on your face when I asked you how it feels." she giggled again but managed to contain herself. " You were so clueless. You looked like I had hit you with a sledgehammer." He glared at her again then his face softened.

" It's good to hear you laugh again, Winry." he said softly. She looked up at him, confused. Where was this coming from?

" Don't go all soft on me now Ed. I was just getting used to you being so hard headed.

" Who says im not still hard-headed? Im as hard-headed as ever." he replied proudly.

" Sure you are. Whatever you say." she said as she walked toward the door. " Sure you are."

" I am!" he yelled. She just shook her head and started downstairs. He sighed and followed her down. He would show her just how stubborn he was.

* * *

When they got downstairs Winry walked straight to the kitchen. She was hungry and knew Ed would be too. What she didn't expect when she walked into the kitchen was to see a boy sitting at her kitchen table. She didn't recognize him at first, but when he turned his head and smiled at her she squealed and ran to give him a hug. 

" AL! Oh my god is that really you?" she asked. He had big gold eyes like his brother but his where softer and full of warm laughter. Hi hair was like his brothers too. A soft yellow with hints of sun streaks in it. He had small, delicate hands, but she knew better than to be deceived by those hands. They could pack a powerful punch if he felt he or anyone he loved was being threatened. He wore faded denim jeans and plain white sneakers. The last time she had seen Alphonse Elric in human form he had been 9 years old and full of innocence. Now at 19 years old he had lost the look of innocence but still acted like a child. She knew he had lost that look of innocence by all the horrors he had seen. But he managed to hide all that by not losing his child's spirit. Granted he had matured, he just didn't change. He matured but didn't change. He was still Al.

" Of course it's me Winry." he laughed. His voice had gotten deeper and was perfect for him. It was fluid and warm, and eased her heart. She had worried that since he had a body, not a suit of armor, he would be a little rough. Especially when you count all the things he had to go through.

Winry hugged him again and sighed. It was great to have them all together again.

" Come on sit down. Ill make you two breakfast and you can tell me what you've been up to."

* * *

Well here it is. The next chapter. Im very happy with this one and hope you guys like it. Like last time ill update when I get some reviews. Tell me if this was to short or to long. Im still not sure how long to make these things. Well thnx to all my reviewers. You really make me happy. J that is cool… ok well the next chapter is going to go back in time a little. ( im pretty sure i made this one longer ) :) 

**Next Chapter :** Catching Up

Hope you guys like. Hopefully I wont have school on Thursday so I can stay home and work it. Pray for it to keep snowing here! Press the pretty button and review. I wont review for myself this time. Hehehe ( maybe)

p.s. i wouldve posted this yesterday but the server was busy and all that junk so im posting it now b4 skool...see how much i sacrafice for u...lol jk. ok guys luv ya.

signed a very tired and rushed author

Mrs. Flame Alchemist. ( im no wannnabe. im THE mrs. flame alchemist )


	3. Pinako's Back!

**From Best Friends to Soul Mates**

Ok, gotta thank all my friendly reviewers: S-K-Y, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Green FR00TL00PS, FuriousDeragonmaji, and my bff sexy automail mechanic 101. Thnx to all for your great reviews. They made me very happy!

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN FMA! **I own really nothing. My mom buys me all my stuff. And also im broke. If I did own fma I would not be sitting at my computer writing a fan fic. I would be sitting in my penthouse getting ready to watch my show on my big screen plasma tv. And im not doing that. So don't sue me.

ok now enough about me here's the third chapter of the story

**Chapter 3: Pinakos Back!**

Winry stood at the stove cooking while Ed and Al sat at the table. A silence was hanging in the air. It was an uncomfortable silence where you want to break it but are afraid to. It seems as if it will shatter if you talk. But Winry wasn't afraid. She broke it ruthlessly.

"Are you guys going to burn holes into my table, or tell me what you have been up to for the last two months?" she asked without missing a beat. She didn't even turn her head to address the two brothers. Ed smiled behind her back and looked at Al.

"Well I personally would love to burn a hole in your table, but you would throw a wrench at me." Al snickered and Winry shot him a glare that could freeze hell. He shut up and went back to her eggs and bacon.

"Well I wouldn't have to throw wrenches at you if you would just listen to people."

She would have said more on that subject but was interrupted by the back door slamming.

"WINRY!" Pinako's voice cut flew through the house and reached the three friends ears. Al flinched at the thought of Pinako mad, Ed grinned, glad that it wasn't him that was being yelled at, and Winry sighed. _What did I do now? _She thought to herself. The old bat had been finding every little flaw unacceptable and she was getting tired of it.

" WINRY!" This time the call was followed up by quick footsteps coming down the hall. Then Pinako appeared herself. She hadn't changed much. Sure she was getting older but that didn't take that punch out of her. Ed was very familiar with that "punch." It seemed as if it was saved for him. But at the moment Pinako didn't even acknowledged him or Al. Winry was her target and she wasn't moving her sight. She marched straight past the two boys and approached her granddaughter.

"Winry Rockbell how many times do I have to tell you to put your tools away when you're done with them?" Winry sighed again but answered her grandmother.

" Sorry Grandma, Ill pick them up as soon as im done making breakfast for Ed and Al." Pinako finally took notice of Ed and Al. She looked at them staring at the table. Ed had shrunken down in his seat and was trying to hide. Al was still looking at the table, dragging his finger around in circles. Pinako looked them up and down then shook her head.

" What are you shaking your head at old bat?" Ed asked. Winry giggled silently, and Al grimaced. Pinako slowly turned her head around to look at Ed. Her face grew red, and it looked like steam was about to come out her small ears. Winry's giggles turned into small snickers. Pinako seem oblivious to it. All her attention was on the blonde in front of her.

" WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU LITTLE MOUSE!" Ed shrank into his chair more until he heard " little mouse." He stood up and flailed his arms around.

" DID YOU JUST CALL ME A SMALL PIPSQUEAK THAT YOU HAVE TO SEE THROUGH A MAGNAFIING GLASS!" Pinako didn't back down. But instead of firing back a remark she fell to the floor laughing. Winry stopped giggling to stare in wonder at her grandma. Al's jaw dropped and Ed just stood there staring. They looked at each other and shrugged, then went back to normal.

Al relaxed a little in his chair and Ed went to try and steal some bacon. Winry smacked his hand away, but she was to late. He was already chomping on a piece. Meanwhile Pinako had regained her scence of composure. She stood up and brushed herself off. Ed stopped chewing to grin at her and she grinned back. Al breathed a sigh of relief and got up, he slowly walked over to the woman who was like his own mother. Pinako looked up at him.

" Well you sure have grown up haven't you Alphonse." Al grinned and hugged her. She hugged him back and then pushed him away. He knew she didn't mean anything by it. Pinako was never too good at showing too much affection.

Winry looked at them and smiled. It was so good to see them like that again. Her gaze wandered around the room then stopped at Ed. He was leaning against the counter and smiling at his little brother. _He looks so cute when he smiles. Did I just think that? No, I cant. He's like my brother. I cant think of him that way. I just **can't**. So I wont. I just wont think about it. _He looked at her then and smiled wider. She blushed and went back to cooking.

_Was she thinking about me? _Ed wondered_. She looks so at home. She fits so perfectly. Its amazing how beautiful she looks. And she's not even dressed up. Hell, she's hardly dressed. _He snapped out of his thoughts when Winry suddenly called,

" Breakfast!" Al and Pinako stopped whatever conversation they had been having and sat at the table. Ed strolled over and Winry followed. They all sat down and prepared to catch up.

* * *

Well here you guys go! I personally am very pleased with this chapter. It was longer than I expected, but it showed both Ed and Winry's feelings. Ooohhh there starting to leak through! Ya I changed the name of this chapter because half way through the chapter I noticed that I wasn't going to get to the catching up part. Well that is **definitely **going to be in the next chapter. Hoped you liked! Had a burst of insparation while I was watching the last episode of FMA and the perfect score. God that episode was so sad. Well gotta go. Plz press the pretty button and review! J :)

Love your very sad and tired author

Mrs. Flame Alchemist

**Next Chapter: Catching Up**


	4. Catching Up

**From Best Friends to Soul Mates**

**Disclaimer: **ok Im gonna say this again cause u guys insist. I don't own FMA or anything else that is worldwide know or City wide known in this story. See im broke. I don't even own the things in my room my mom bought those.

A special thanks to my few reviewers! C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, i-love-ed-and-cheese, Shadows Desire, and Green FR00TL00PS. Only u 4 are left. L it took me a long time to update because I just havent been feeling up to it…havent really been inspired. But here it is!

**Chapter 4: Catching Up**

They were all sitting at the table, they had finished eating and were now sitting in silence. Winry looked over at Ed, he was staring at Pinako smiling. The old lady looked at him.

"What are you staring at?" she asked. Ed shook his head with a sigh. He looked up and smiled again.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about old times." Pinako laughed and looked at Winry. She was surprised at the look on her granddaughter's face. Winry was staring at Ed with a small smile and a look in her eyes she probably didn't want there. The look was full of love.

"So what have you two mechanics been up to?" Ed asked. Winry and Pinkao looked at each other.

"Well after you left we went on with life as usual." Pinako said. Winry nodded in agreement. "We kept the business running and got a lot of business too. Winry even met a new friend." When Pinako said this Ed's head shot up. Al looked amused. and Winry looked embarrassed.

"Grandma!" Winry hissed.

"A new friend?" Ed asked slowly and dangerously. "What kind of new friend?" Winry looked at him in confusion.

"A friend from school. Besides when did you start caring?" she asked, amused. Ed blushed cutely and ducked his head again.

"Who said I cared? I just wanted to know if I need to beat him up." he said defensively.

"Well you don't need to beat **him** up, because **she** isn't a he." Ed looked up at this and turned even more red. Winry laughed. "Feeling a bit on the defensive side, Edward?"

"Brother was just being protective Winry." Al broke in, defending his older brother. "I would have said the same thing, Brother just got to it first." Winry laughed again and smiled warmly at Al.

"Thanks Al, and thank you too Ed." Ed mumbled something that sounded like a your welcome, but Winry wasn't sure. " Well enough about us. What about you two. What have you been up to in those new bodies?"

Ed looked up, happy the subject had changed. "Well we went back to central and I got promoted. I'm now a lieutenant." He flashed a smile at Winry and she burst out laughing.

"You…hahaha…a lieutenant… hahahhaha…oh my god Ed you have to be kidding me. Who in their right mind would make you in command of other human lives?" Ed looked coldly at her and said between stiff lips,

"Furor Roy Mustang would." Winry stopped laughing immediately and gaped at Ed. Ed sat back with a smile. "Thought that would shut you up. Yup, when we got back he promoted me and granted Al permission to become a State Alchemist."

Pinako sputtered at this and gaped at Al. "You became one of those **DOGS **too! How can you do this to me?"

Winry sighed and shook her head at her melodramatic grandmother. "Oh Grandma stop being so dramatic. State Alchemists aren't all that bad. Look at Armstrong. When he came to visit he cut a years worth of firewood, and Riza is one of my best friends."

"Hmph" was all the response Winry got. Instead of arguing with her grandmother more, Winry chose to turn her attention to the boys again. "So a State Alchemist huh? Wow impressive. I'm really proud Al." Ed stared at her, open mouthed.

"PROUD OF HIM! WHAT ABOUT ME! I was the one whogot promoted! All you had to say to that was 'hahaha.' What about me?"

"Oh Ed you know I'm proud of you. But you've been a State Alchemist before. It's Al's first time." Ed slumped back in his chair and huffed a breath out. Pinako stood up grumbling something about repairs and left the kitchen. Winry looked at the two boys. They were such the opposite of one another. Ed was immature and carefree, while Al was more of the grown up and responsible. One would think they didn't get along well, but they actually got along better than most people. They completed each other. Winry knew that she would always love Al in the little brother way, but what about Ed? She knew she wouldn't be able to contain her feelings for him for muchlonger.

Ed sat there staring at Winry with his golden eyes. She was so perfect. Her smile, the way she laughed, the love he saw in her eyes when she looked at Pinako. It all fit together in one package. And then there was the great body. Her body had taken on a golden hue and accented her brilliantly blue eyes. She had great curves and wasn't too skinny. All in all she was perfect. He loved her. And not only in the sister way. He deep down truly loved her. That had been a hard fact for him to accept at first, but it was easier now. He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind since they had been in Central. Even Mustang had noticed something. That was bad. If Mustang had noticed something then it had to be big. Like majorly huge. He was going to tell her. He couldn't bear not being able to hold her. It was killing him. He would tell her soon. He had to before he lost his chance.

* * *

**A/N **ok here it is! I liked this chapter. Its one of my favs other than Pinakos back. Ill put the next chapter up soon. Ive been kind of discouraged with how few reviews I got for the last chapter. It was very…whats the word….o I don't know. Ill say discouraging again. Yes it was very discouraging. I want to keep going with this story but I don't know…anyways hope you liked it! REVIEW! Quoting one of my fav fanfic authors Ovp " reviews make authors happy. Happy authors update sooner." in the next chapter you'll meet Winry's "friend" hehehe

So REVIEW PLEASE!

Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannabe

**Next Chapter: Winry's Friend**


End file.
